


Let Me Be Your Whore

by breakingslowly



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Dean/Castiel - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Rough Sex, Sabriel - Freeform, Sam/Dean - Freeform, Sam/Lucifer - Freeform, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut, Wincest - Freeform, Wincestifer, sam/gabriel - Freeform, tail!kink, wing!kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 03:24:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4288884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakingslowly/pseuds/breakingslowly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is basically a book of SPN one-shots, mostly smut and there should be many different pairings. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sam wakes up to a... rather appealing surprise.

The gravelly, hushed moans that came from the next bed over had Sam's still form growing hot. He knew Dean didn't mean to wake him - hell it was 4:53am according to the clock in which he'd snuck a glance at. John was gone again on yet another hunt but this time his big brother had stayed behind. Sam was sixteen; old enough to take care of himself and Dean was twenty. The younger of the two was glad that John went easy on Dean this time. At least he got a break. But now, laying in bed and peeking over at Dean's form... Sam wasn't so sure it was such a good thing anymore. His body was reactiong to those beautiful sounds escaping his brother's lips.

Sam was growing hard and his sweats were becoming restricting. And Dean- fuck, his groans were getting louder and filled with frustration. Sam heard the bed squeak a little now - he was bucking into his hands now.

The younger male swallows hard, slowly moving a hand down to cup his own hard-on. His face was red as he lifts his head slightly to watch. Fuck.

Dean was sitting on the foot of his own bed, his own face cherry red in the dark - sweat covering his bare back. His boxers were pooled at his feet and he was jerking his hands quickly, and Sam was sure he heard the slick sound of lube on Dean's hands and cock.

Sam's mouth goes dry because his brother just looked so damn hot like this. His lip was curled in frustration and voice gradually becoming louder.

The younger Winchester's dick twitches and he grits his teeth. This wasn't right - he shouldn't want... but he did. He had thought of Dean that way for two years now. It had started with something like a crush and then it turned into wet dreams. Now it was - watching his brother jerk off like some pervert.

Feeling guilty, Sam was just about to lay back down and cover his head. But then Dean really moaned and it sounded distinctly similar to Sam. Part of the younger male thought Dean had caught him spying and his heart sped up, eyes widening. But no - his head was lolled back and eyes shut. Oh, holy fuck.

He sat up now, slowly so he wouldn't alert his brother and puts one foot on the ground. Sam was scared. He had never done much of anything - a few quick blowjobs from girls in janitors closets. And this was his brother in all of his glory - the brother that he loved and adored no matter how wrong it may be. Sam could be rejected. Pushed away. Dean may never look at him the same again - and quite frankly, that thought hurt like hell.

So what made him get up? He had no clue. Sam pulled a shirt over his head and tugged his shoes on as quietly as possible and he didn't know if Dean heard the door shut. But Sam could stay there and pretend like he didn't hear his big brother and he couldn't risk anything either. So he ran.


	2. Sinful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation...

Dean had come after him. He had said as much that morning when Sam finally came back. And - Sam didn't want any of that. Just covered up his head and slept until the afternoon.

They continued on as normal until the next time John left. Neither of them had brought it up again - it had been three months now and Sam was wanting to see that again. That's all he could think about as he laid in his bed, Dean snoring softly only a few feet away in his own. The younger Winchester imagined Dean's flustered face, lips parted as a moan fell from his lips. He imagines the sound of his hands on his slick, glorious cock. 

How fucking big it was from what he'd seen. And then when he thought he'd heard his name... Shit. Sam was hard now from thinking about his brother. Ever so quietly, he walks over to Dean's nightstand and opens the drawer. There was lube in there, thank God. He takes it out and closes the drawer, watching Dean's face. He hadn't stopped snoring, smiling slightly in his sleep. Relieved, he patters back to his bed and slips under the blankets where his sweats go to his knees.

Sam pops open the cap and squirts some into both hands before laying the bottle aside. He rolls onto his stomach, pulsing cock in one hand while the other was reaching back to rim himself. He... wasn't much for this - he had only jerked off maybe once before. Hell, he'd kissed a girl once but that was as far as it got. So this was a pleasant change, the slick liquid on him. He closes his eyes, imagining that Dean was the one doing this to him; that his hand was wrapped around his cock. That his finger was slowly easing Sam open.

He whines under his breath at the sting but quickly adjusted, growing to like the penetration. Sam's hips lightly rock back onto the finger and into his hand, eyes rolling back at how good it felt. He eases a second finger in now, this time giving a low groan from deep in his throat. "Dee.." He mumbles under his breath, pushing back on his own fingers desperately. He cries out when he hits that bundle of nerves, sputtering and choking in surprise. "L-like that," He whimpers, adding another finger. He was fucking himself on his fingers and pretending it was his big brother and he didn't care anymore. It felt good, especially Dean's name on his lips.

Sam curled his fingers and pushed on that bundle of nerves, cock twitching with each wet jerk of his hand over the sensitive skin. He was practically sobbing, face buried in the pillow as the blanket fell down his back. "D-Dean, please," He's gasping, unaware of what he's saying anymore. How loud he's being. He's unaware of his big brother watching him in the next bed, having been awake since Sam touched his own prostate. 

Dean was watching, listening to every cry that left his brother's mouth like it was a gift. He was admiring Sam's flexing muscles, watching Sam's arm move with every thrust and jerk. Dean wasn't sure he'd survive this, hearing Sam moan out his name. He was rock hard in his boxers and he wanted so badly to fuck Sam senseless. Hear him scream louder, for it to be faster and harder and deeper... The older brother's mouth was dry, unable to make himself move. The sweat shining on Sam's back was beautiful, the way he was moving unlike anything he'd ever seen before. 

And those moans - his baby brother's moans were like those from a porn star. Slowly, Dean walks over and pulls the blanket down to expose the action. He couldn't just ignore this. Not when he wanted it so badly, not when... Not when Sam's legs were spread wide at a perfect angle, ass wide open as he fingered himself. He couldn't just ignore the way he was touching himself and moaning so fucking loud, so fucking beautifully. 

"Sammy..." He whispers, grabbing his brother's wrist. Sam cries out in protest and pushing his ass up, nearly sobbing out in frustration although it's muffled by the pillow. 

Sam had just - his pornstar brother had just arched up for him. Dean was watching in shock and lust and need, his cock aching to sink into that ass. "Dee, please! Please, Dean!" Sam sobs, trying desperately to move his hand back and finger himself. "Fu-uhck me!" 

Dean's boxers are on the ground in seconds and he's on Sam's bed, hands roaming the soft skin of his ass and sides. He watches Sam's puckered hole tighten around nothing, watches his brother writhe underneath him until finally - he has the lube Sam hadn't yet put up and was coating himself with it. 

Sam feels the tip of something much bigger and hotter push into him and he chokes on a moan, too blissed out to realize what it actually was. It was stretching him so deliciously and the heat was going to drive him crazy - the way he could feel it pulsing inside of him. "Please!" He screams, choking on the word as he bucks back. The erection sink inside of him and slams straight into his prostate so hard that Sam is shaking, unable to keep himself upright. 

Dean starts to roll his hips, eyes hooded with lust as he keeps Sam up. "Does it feel good, baby boy? How long have you wanted this, huh?" The eldest Winchester was taking this opportunity to get information, to be pleasured in more than one way. But damn, the tightness and the warmth around him felt better than any fuck he'd had before.

"S-So good, Dee! So long!" Sam screams into the pillow, his legs spreading a bit more so Dean can move deeper. It isn't long before Sam is coming all over his own hand and the bed, seeing stars fill his vision as his prostate is hit repeatedly. Dean was having the time of his life, slamming into his baby brother as he came. He was right on the edge himself but it felt so good... The smell of their actions, the moans and gasps, the sound of the slick skin... It all felt so good and he didn't want it to end. 

But it had to. Dean's load spilled in thick spurts inside of the younger male to the point that he couldn't hold anymore. He was muttering Sam's name over and over, arms wrapped around him now as his face presses into his neck. Sam.. Sam couldn't leave him after this. Couldn't act like nothing ever happened. It would kill him if he did - he wanted this boy in every way possible. Sam manages to turn over despite Dean's grip, face red and eyes still darkened from the events prior. He whines in protest as cum leaks between his legs, looking to Dean's shaking form on top of him.

That - That really happened. "Dean, I'm so-"

"Sammy, please don't leave me now. Don't leave me like this, please." Dean's almost in tears, shaking with the fear of losing the very thing that gives him purpose. Sammy. The boy he'd loved for so long - the boy he would always love. The pain was a deep ache in his chest because he was so certain that this was it. Sam was going to leave him now because he fucked up and all of this was somehow Dean's fault. Without Sam, he didn't have anything. He had nothing without his Sammy. 

The younger Winchester's heart stops for a second before speeding up once again, his own arms wrapping around Dean as he hides his face in his big brother's strong shoulder. "I'd never leave you, Dean."

"Promise?" He asks shakily, one hand gripping Sam's hair.

"Promise."


End file.
